


Barriss Offee + Mirial Headcanon Request

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Mirialan culture, Rewriting Canon, do i hate barriss offee's canon? yes, headcanons, is this my new canon? yes, mirial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: Self-Explanatory Title.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will deviate from canon.

*   
_**Barriss**_ formally resigns from the war over disagreements with the council, concerning clone casualties. Specifically, when she force-healed clones on a mass-scale after her and another squadron suffered heavy injuries, the other Jedi general disagreed and raised the situation with the council and she was (albeit reluctantly) told to stop due to attachment issues breaching the code. Barriss leaves the order here.
  

* As Barriss left the order, padawans and Jedi who were associated with her began to realise they could protest by formally leaving too - which led to a small reduction in Jedi numbers; seemingly insignificant though. This is also where Ahsoka now leaves, after a long discussion with Captain Rex and the 501st - she learns the truth about Umbara too.
  

* Barriss is now a Coruscanti Civilian - and she devotes her life to aiding those forgotten by the Republic, which is where she encounters the Martez sisters. 
  

* She aids the mechanics as best as she can, understanding the devastation the war has had on _everyone._  

  

* She crosses paths with Ahsoka and Nyx Okami. It’s brief but there’s a mutual understanding of leaving the order and rediscovering who you are without those teachings in their entirety and relearning.
  

* She learns of Ahsoka going to Mandalore, after Maul.
  

* Before Barriss finally leaves Coruscant, Ventress shows up - who asks Barriss to join her; something about to fall of the Jedi. Eventually, a lightsaber fight breaks out and Barriss wounds Ventress.
  

* Overcome with compassion, however, Barriss force-heals her.
  

* Barriss escapes to Mirial and lives out life as a citizen, until Order 66 and the Inquisitorial Squad arrives.
  

* She remains system-hopping until eventually stumbling upon a branch of Rebellion; specifically Hera Syndulla’s branch. Joining their ranks as a Force-healer, and an unofficial guide. 
  

* She teaches Kanan and Ezra to force-heal and some ways of the old Temple.
  

* Now, you may ask what happened to Ahsoka here - remember the Rebels of Onderon? Ahsoka joins Saw’s group with Nyx Okami. Still using Fulcrum to send information to the Rebellion - there’s an unspoken unofficial agreement between them.
  

* Barriss is just relieved Ahsoka’s alive and safe, as her older sister figure. They reunite, a lot of tears are shed.
  

* Barriss became a renowned force-healer within the ranks of the Rebellion.
  

* However, she heard a rumour of Master Luminara Unduli being alive - desperate to save her old master, the Phoenix Squad Jedi discover Barriss’ past.
  

* Barriss was also close to Depa Billaba, and answers all of Ezra’s questions about her.
  

* When Luminara is found to be dead, Barriss is comforted by Kanan - both Padawans lost their Masters, which is a pain only one another can understand.
  

* Barriss leaves with Ahsoka and Sabine to find Ezra. Which is the last time we see her within canon, until the universe is expanded on.

##  _**Miscellaneous Headcanons** _

  * _**Barriss**_ never takes off her veil around others. She usually switches between the typical Mirialan style (similar to a hijab) and the style of Luminara’s (in an ode to her old Master).
  * Barriss eventually gets more facial tattoos, a testament to her survival.
  * Barriss is one of the most renowned medics within the Rebellion, with and without force-healing. She devoted her time to training new medics.
  * She dreams of opening her own Nursing school on Mirial, after travelling the galaxy in search of new healing techniques of all cultures (that allow their practices to be shared).
  * She is one of the most compassionate people in the Order, with close relationships to everyone. 
  * She’s very religious and devoted to her God(s) (whomst we see one figure of within her Jedi quarters). She prays multiple times a day.
  * As a spiritual being, meditation is one of her favourite pastimes.
  * Tea drinker? Definitely. Her favourite is Mirialan Chai and she loves to brew it herself from powder. It’s therapeutic.
  * She has really neat calligraphy when writing in Aurebesh, but when writing in Mirialan homelanguage script - her writing looks very different and she wishes it were neater.



> **_I think this is all I have to add for now! Thank you for requesting!!_ **


	2. Mirialan Culture Headcanons

  * **_Mirialan culture is based predominantly on two real cultures, those of West Asian (especially the religion of Islam there) and Igbo tribes in Nigeria (and Equatorial Guinea)._**
  * **_Headdresses are worn by all Mirialans as a symbol of devotion to their faith. It's a sacred material with a rich historical significance._**
  * **_A child's first headdress is one kept within the family as an heirloom - representing their origin in colours and geometric patterns._**
  * **_Mirialans worship multiple deities, along with small statues of their gods. (I think the religion is partially rooted in Hinduism.) This can be seen in Barriss Offee's room within SW:TCW._**
  * **_Religious Mirialans pray multiple times a day and often meditate with their statues._**
  * **_Another cultural appearance is Mirialan tattoos. All geometric patterns with a complex history and meaning._**
  * **_Some families have a specific pattern which all their descendants receive - these families tend to be very fond of tradition._**
  * **_Most of the time, tattoos are for achievements the Mirialans wish to commemorate._**
  * **_Mirialan tattooing is a closed practice._**
  * **_Mirial is famed for it's chai as this specific type can solely grow there. It's a little spicy with earthy undertones. This is a staple in Mirialan gastronomy._**
  * **_They have basements of mass storage underneath the ground, filled with ice, to store enough food for a year. (Idea from Indigenous people - I cannot find the direct tribe I first saw it from, sadly - but if anyone knows, please let me know!)_**
  * **_Mirialans are education-oriented and especially favour careers in science, such as nursing and healing. It has always been a great honour to be a Mirialan healer._**



**_please note: I am not Igbo or SA or Indigenous or Hindu or Muslim and this has been done far quicker than I would've liked - if anything is disrespectful, I invite you to educate me. I know I haven't included a lot but it's getting late and I wanted this out for the event. If you are any of the cultures mentioned where I drew a small amount of inspiration, you are more than welcome to add on with more headcanons or just educate about your culture._ **


End file.
